


Red String's Ways

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, RinTori Week, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 5-Soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red String's Ways

"Sousuke...do you believe in soulmates?" 

"Look I like you and all but you're not my type dude." Sousuke deadpanned.

"Not you dumbass." Rin retorted as Sousuke lowly chuckled at his joke. "I'm talking about this guy I know from work."  
Sousuke raised his eyes from his mug of beer inquisitively,signaling him to explain.  
"His name's Nitori..Aiichiro Nitori..he's my assistant working under me at the office."  
"But the problem is you want him working 'under' you?" Sousuke joked again.

"No!" Rin said defensively. "I mean...yeah..but...I don't know!" Rin couldn't decide whether or not his thoughts towards his coworker were innocent or not. He did have thoughts of bending him over his desk and ravishing him,but he also thought of showing him to his family,buying a house together and starting a life with him. He thought of more than how that smooth business suit that clung to his small,lean body in all the right places would look on his floor,but how he would look in one of his large t-shirts the morning after,when they would be laughing and eating breakfast together. He thought of more than just a simple hookup. 

"What's this kid like?" Sousuke asked,wanting to make an evaluation of this mystery person who's captured his best friend's heart.  
Rin beamed at the chance to talk about him. "He's amazing! He's cute and a wonderful friend to have! He's such a hard-worker..he always calls me his 'senpai' like were in school..says I always push him to do his best..but he doesn't know that he's pushing me too!"  
"He's got this soft gray hair in this dorky little bowl cut and it makes him looks so adorable,and these big blue eyes..and one of them has a cute little beauty mark under it..the right one! He has a loud kinda girly voice that I just love hearing! It still kind of cracks a little bit.." Rin sighed as he started into his own beverage,getting lost in his memories of the cute assistant.  
He snapped back into reality and looked around the dimly lit bar suspiciously,a blush creeping onto his face. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you" Rin growled to his friend.

Sousuke made a doorknob locking motion over his lips in agreement. He had a slightly bewildered expression,as he had never seen a cocky guy like Rin act like this. This "Nitori" must be the real deal,he thought to himself.  
"So what makes you think he's your soulmate?" he continued.

"When I first saw him...I felt something go off inside me..right here" Rin tapped on his chest to demonstrate. He remembers walking in to the office one day and meeting his new partner. He could have sworn that he saw the red string of fate itself wrapped around him like a gift. "I tried to act like he was annoying at first..which..honestly..he is. But I don't mind! It's endearing! I love the way he is! I...I love him!" Rin finally found the perfect words to explain it. He didn't feel the need to say anything past that. He loved Ai.

"So what are gonna do? You gonna ask him out?" Sousuke asked.  
"I'm not sure," Rin began "I don't even know if-" Rin's reply was cut short when the person in the booth behind theirs burst into tears. Rin looked behind him a mere second,and saw a flurry of gray and blue catch him in a kiss. They parted and Rin saw that very coworker he was discussing,his big starry blue eyes shining with tears.  
"Me too senpai!!" I feel the same way!" he said with his shaking voice.  
All the questions Rin had in his mind were cast off as he kissed him again over the partition of their seats.

Sousuke watched,confused until he heard a small laugh next to him. He saw a short blonde guy standing next to him watching the scene play out along with him. 

"That's the thing about soulmates," he said "they always find a way!"

**Author's Note:**

> guys beign dudes  
> special guest star Nagisa Hazuki btw!


End file.
